


俗不可耐（Якоря）

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 脑抽产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 德扬去了俄罗斯以后的脑抽产物；一路前行四处漂泊的德扬很戳我_(:з」∠)_OOC警告，本文德扬中心，涉及有关关系cp已经列出；AU不对应现实世界中的任何人物关系和事件，特此声明。
Relationships: Joel Matip/Dejan Lovren, Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren, Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	俗不可耐（Якоря）

俗不可耐

接到乔尔为索要菜谱打来的电话，德扬正在涅瓦河边散步。

“已经给你邮了，”德扬了解对方的收藏爱好，又补充，“找人掏了一本更少见的，过几天托人直接带给你。”

乔尔在那边客套地说了几句谢谢，了解他简洁高效的谈话方式，德扬有些意外没有等到他的道别。德扬本就习惯热闹，于是又顺嘴聊了聊他离开前的那一次聚会，乔尔终于修成正果的婚姻，还有他可能调任巴黎的传闻。

天空还没有完全暗下来，涅瓦河两岸璀璨的灯光让冷色调的夜色与河水显得温柔，他也许很快习惯了这里，也许还没有，德扬嘴里含糊地回答。他和乔尔认识的时间不短，对方寡言却聪明和善，加上德扬喜欢说德语的家伙，有一段时间还莫名从工作搭档成了没有对同事公开过的情侣。

情侣这个词或许还算不上，德扬想，他们只是有亲密关系的朋友，况且这种亲密关系也没能保持几个月，便很快结束了。他们好像不约而同彼此心照不宣地结束，就像那莫名的开始。德扬不知道乔尔是怎么想的，这也很正常，毕竟他们俩在一起的时候，肉体之外的交流几乎都是德扬在输出，而乔尔则是一个很好的倾听者，必要时又能像百科全书一样简练地给予客观有效的回答。

这或许是他们只能当朋友和工作搭档的原因。直到乔尔带着当时的女朋友，即是现在的太太来参加他们的聚会，德扬也不再去好奇乔尔的想法。

再后来有一次，乔尔休了一段时间的病假——回忆就像涅瓦河的流水不断地从德扬眼前流过，他耳边还是乔尔对行业发展的分析推测，可他无法完全集中注意，初来乍到，他不知道此刻的回忆究竟是孤独还是——乔尔休了一段时间的病假，没记错的话，那段时间他跟维吉尔的关系开始变得不冷不热。他总是会掉进同一个坑里，上次是乔尔，这次则是新来的维吉尔，谁能拒绝维吉尔？

反正德扬是不能。

跟乔尔的关系几乎无人知晓，但和维吉尔就不一样了，他们俩或许同样什么都没说，但明眼人都能从打得火热的他们身上看出点什么，关系好的还偶尔会开玩笑揶揄。快人快语的德扬遇上这种时候也就露齿一笑了事，维吉尔则不置可否。

他喜欢维吉尔。毫无疑问。尽管有时候他分不清，他迷恋的究竟是维吉尔作为情人近乎完美的出色，还是维吉尔让他产生了那种奇异又混乱的不屈服和安全感。

乔尔休了病假，最早知道情况的德扬不止热心帮他处理一些没完成的琐事，还几乎顶了乔尔大部分的现场工作。这也意外让他和维吉尔的相处时间变长了，但却没有对改善他们的关系起到什么作用。

于是他们在那不久以后也结束了。

后来登场的萨拉赫说，德扬话那么多，性格又藏不住事，又爱犯傻，维吉尔能够忍受他将近一年真不容易。

那你干嘛跟我在一起？德扬翻白眼。

大概是你身材不错，埃及人说，同时不忘向他展示自己的肌肉。

然后，人也挺甜的，说着顺了一口德扬手里的冰淇淋。

除了这些肤浅的东西呢？德扬没问，因为萨拉赫冰凉的吻贴在他脸上，告诉他，你人傻但是心地好。

听起来像某种好人卡。

德扬开始了和埃及人的爱情。比起之前的经历，他这次也许可以更加肯定他们算是情侣。德扬话多，萨拉赫逗他的话也不少，两个人没住在一起，上班和出差都是谈恋爱，还是带薪的。

埃及人拿的工资比他们多，但他要处理的事务也更纷繁复杂，对比而言，对付德扬偶尔多变的性格和情绪反而让萨拉赫感到有趣和轻松。更何况，他没有理由不喜欢看德扬认认真真地吃吃餐盘里的东西——或者那是过往经历的印记，他猜——无论是临时凑合的速食食品，还是高档餐厅的精致料理；他没有理由不喜欢跟着德扬去做些特定的消遣，无论是踢球、打游戏还是做爱，德扬总是积极热情，并且永不认输——正好他也是；也许他也喜欢看德扬为了他去做一些一时冲动不算理智的事，然后告诉他，“为了你，我愿意做任何事。” 。

德扬让他世界的一部分可以简单快乐，他当然爱他。

德扬知道。

“我准备回去了，”德扬拿出手机看了看时间，他和那边差了两个小时，“你还有什么菜谱、说明书、导览、铁路画册是需要我收集的？”

“你跟他，”乔尔的声音依然平稳单调，“是分开了吗？”

不由自主吐出一句刚学的俄语，单从德扬的语调，聪明如乔尔不可能不知道是什么意思。

“你怎么也关心起这些来了？”德扬笑他。

“我看到他换了发型，挺好看的。”

可能乔尔说了什么，涅瓦河码头边的游船鸣笛正好像某些电影里演的那样俗不可耐地响起。

挂断电话，德扬在河岸边听了一段附近游船此起彼伏的鸣笛。一时间，他有一种迷失的错觉，忘记了自己此刻是在圣彼得堡，是在利物浦，是在南安普顿，是在里昂，还是在更久远的萨格勒布。

他曾经都听到过类似的流水和鸣笛声，但他却已经不能具体再去分辨。

圣彼得堡迟来的夜色终于降临，有人在唱歌：

Чтобы так жить, нужно мечтать!

Чтоб любить, нужно отдать

якоря, якоря нашей судьбы.

Чтобы так жить; верить и ждать

И простить, чтобы понять -

якоря, якоря нашей любви.

якоря, якоря нашей судьбы.

якоря, якоря нашей любви.

якоря, якоря нашей жизнь.


End file.
